


The one with the piercing and the pissed vampire

by starstrucktooru



Series: Vampire AU [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Funny, Human Iwaizumi Hajime, M/M, Vampire AU, Vampire Oikawa Tooru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 20:31:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12540584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starstrucktooru/pseuds/starstrucktooru
Summary: See, here’s the plan; Silver hurts vampires, right? So, since his beloved one was so keen on tormenting him at seven in the morning, now it’s time to bring it around. That's why Hajime decided to get a tongue piercing (he knows that two months need to pass before you can kiss with your tongue again, but if it will make Tooru suffer, he’ll survive), a few silver bracelets and an earring, and prepares himself for the show.





	The one with the piercing and the pissed vampire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hajiiwa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hajiiwa/gifts).



> This one goes out to Gwen, who's an amazing friend of mine, and I hope you're gonna like it! 14 y/o me in the vampire phase is yelling right now, I hope you're proud, geek.

Prank wars are a daily occurrence in Tooru’s and Hajime’s household. A bucket of water to give the other a fresh start of the morning, a bit of kitchen oil spilled here and there to make the other slip (though they had to stop since they broke a lot of stuff, including themselves a couple of times), fart pillows when the other is trying to impress someone, temporal hair-dye, the usual.

There are lines meant to be crossed, and there are lines that should never be crossed. Apparently, messing with Oikawa’s hair crossed the don’t-cross-it line, so Tooru decided to strike back. The first time Hajime couldn’t find his socks he thought that the washing machine must have sucked them in. Then came his keys, phone, underwear. And let Hajime tell you, running around searching for your missing underwear while desperately trying not to be late for work for the third time that week (since someone decided to sabotage his alarms) is not really fun. Sure, maybe Tooru can strike back hard, but Hajime can strike back even harder.

He chooses a weekend Tooru will be at his family reunion to set his plan in action. The reunion is perfect since Tooru will have to socialize with the cousins he hasn’t seen in fifty years, or even a hundred, which means a lot of reminiscing and ‘oh my, look how you’ve grown!’, and the not forgettable ‘is there some girl you like?’, and if Hajime is lucky enough Tooru’s crazy great great great uncle Seijuro will be there. (He kind of murdered half of his castle including his wife in one tantrum fit. The family wasn’t really pleased, so they had tried to get him into an asylum, but he escaped and is now haunting the family parties.)

That just means that Tooru will drop dead tired when he comes home, yearning for cuddles, conveniently falling straight into Hajime’s ~~trap~~ arms.

See, here’s the plan; Silver hurts vampires, right? So, since his beloved one was so keen on tormenting him at seven in the morning, now it’s time to bring it around. Although, Hajime has always suspected Tooru might be a little masochistic so the plan might backfire (which would be bad for the plan, but really good for later on, if you know what I mean).

So Hajime decided to get a tongue piercing (he knows that two months need to pass before you can kiss with your tongue again, but if it will make Tooru suffer, he’ll survive), a few silver bracelets and an earring, and prepares himself for the show.

And so on Sunday night, right on time, comes Oikawa barging into the apartment, and Hajime can hear a deep sigh of relief as Tooru slips against the door, dropping his luggage.

Hajime quickly covers the bracelets with his sleeves and the earring with the hood, and watches as Tooru peels away his clothes on his way to the living room, a tired smile spreading across his face as he spots Hajime sprawled on their couch. He gives up on taking his tight skinny jeans off and starts walking straight to Hajime.

_Bingo._

Hajime spreads his arms wide, careful with the sleeves, and Tooru flops right on top of him. He gives Hajime a long peck on the mouth, too tired to move his lips, and snuggles his head into Hajime’s chest. Hajime pats Tooru’s head with his one hand, gently holding him close with his other one.

“Long weekend, huh?”

“Don’t even get me started. And uncle Seijuro- ugh. Just ugh.”

“I figured.”

Eventually, Tooru relaxes completely and lets his hands wander around Hajime’s body. Up, up his chest, there goes his collar bone, slowly up his neck, and-

He screeches, flailing around and falling off the bed, getting entangled in the jeans, and Hajime has to bite his lip to keep himself from laughing.

“Anything wrong, babe?”

Tooru is back up, staring at his burned wrist, and then at Hajime. He scrunches his eyes, still holding his wrist, as if offended, and says to Hajime in a deep threatening voice, “You didn’t. You _wouldn’t_.”

“All is fair in love and war, babe. You should’ve thought about that when you were hiding my underwear.”

“But- Iwa-chan, that’s _underwear_ , you can just put on pants and a longer shirt and no one would notice. This literally burns me!”

He brings his wrist close to Hajime’s face, but quickly changes his mind and hides it under his own sleeve.

“Totally your fault, babe. You brought it upon yourself.”

“I knew something was wrong, your pulse was going batshit craz- wait. Is that _a tongue piercing? Are you kidding me_?”

“Dead serious, love. Like your uncle’s castle.”

Tooru squaws, offended, and points an accusing finger at Hajime.

“You… brute. Take those off!”

“What, so you can fight me and overthrow me with your super strength? Not falling for that one again, babe.”

He puts his feet on the coffee table and leisurely changes the TV channel, completely ignoring his fuming boyfriend.

“Fine! But you’ll come to me sooner or later! We’ll see who gets the last laugh, and sorry to spoil, but we both know it’s going to be me.”

He storms out of the room, cheeks flushed from embarrassment, and slams the door.

~

He’s finally on the verge of sleeping, after hours of scheming the perfect prank, when he hears the sheets rustle and turns around to snuggle close to Hajime, a victorious smile on his face.

“So you decided to take them off, huh?”

“Take what off?”

Tooru opens his eyes just to see that _damn_ earring, and then Hajime is speaking something but he’s too concentrated on the tongue piercing to notice anything else.

He huffs and sweeps up all the blankets, carrying them to the living room, and this time Hajime lets out a loud laugh, which Tooru can hear even after he’d slammed the door.

“Stupid Iwa-chan, he’ll pay for this”, he mutters for himself, but then a little louder, “Did you hear me? I’m so getting you back for this one,  just you wait, Iwaizumi!”

He puts one of blankets over the windows to keep the light out (not because he’ll burn, give him a slack, he’s just not a morning person), and then drops onto the couch, tangling himself into the blankets.

Still when he wakes up in their shared bed, cuddled into Hajime’s chest, his arm pulling him closer, he knows he’s got the last laugh. And that he couldn’t ever stay mad long at his boyfriend, even though he insulted his uncle’s dead castle. Or tried to burn him. Twice.

**Author's Note:**

> That's it! Thank you so much for reading and I really hope you liked it! Comments and kudos are always appreciated!  
> You can find me at minyardxva.tumblr.com or @starstrucktooru on twitter♡


End file.
